


Steven Universe Poetry Collection

by Sinclaire_Queen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaire_Queen/pseuds/Sinclaire_Queen
Summary: Sadish angst poem for them.





	1. Chapter 1

Mirror, Mirror

I failed once again

Trapped within myself as I flee

But have no one come rescue me

Then came a boy

He was a gem,

And released me from my prison cell

I attack with water

But I rather wallow in pain

For I've been misunderstood

And I did it again

I misjudged my options

Now I'm messing it up

With full force

I take control

And sink to the bottom

Where I can remorse

I'll return someday

With unsure for sure

But for you,Steven

Your my one and only.


	2. Amethyst's Poem

Hiding behind a smile

As I play savior

To the world

I'm known as a runt

But you've probably heard

I use this spiked whip

To make the corrupted

Come undone

As I do,

I just feel

Like I'm one too

I've broken my gem once

It wasn't fun

Yet it was fixed

Yet I still fear

One day I will betray the Crystal Gems

If I do

I know

I will

Be hunted like one of them

And trapped in my personal hell

Or be destroyed

To save the Earth

From corrupted gems like me


	3. Pearl's Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Final one)

To reach above the stars,  
I ponder,   
What would be different?  
If we didn't form that bond,  
Your love for all living things,  
No matter what they are,  
Is still sour in my throat,  
And I want your eyes,  
Only on me,  
To see me only,  
I want to thrive for you,  
But your touches,  
Are only sentimental,  
Their not full of what I want,  
Them to be about.  
He rocked your world,  
Above the lyrics that spurs,  
Out of his mouth.  
To me,  
If I had one chance,  
I would be the one,  
To make you smile,  
Like everyday would be our last,  
I would caress your face,  
And hold you dear,  
And tell you,  
Oh so sweetly,  
That I love you.  
But,   
I know I have a new mission,  
To protect her son from harm,  
Though he's a reminder of you,  
I will flourish for him,  
Because,  
It's what left of you,  
That I can cling to forever.


End file.
